Love is Fire
by WizardWay
Summary: Marlene finds herself in the most heart-wrenching situation. Sirius/Marlene, written for Yellowtail555.


_Pop. _

It was the sign of someone Apparating. In this particular instance, a young witch arrived in the alleyway near the Zetter Townhouse Pub in London, England. She looked to be about twenty, with long mahogany hair, wearing a black cocktail dress. This woman's name was Marlene McKinnon.

Marlene walked into the pub a few moments later, sashaying slightly as she walked, eyes training the dim lights of the pub for a certain someone – Sirius Black, her long-time boyfriend. She saw a flash of black hair in the far corner of the room. Could it be him?

Marlene was especially itching to see Sirius tonight for a particular reason. She had come across a rumor circulating the Order that he was going to propose to her tonight. But it was just a rumor. She couldn't get her hopes up.

"Sirius?" Her heels clicked as she walked over to where she thought she might have seen him. "Sirius, is that you?" She could definitely see a tall figure with shining black hair now.

"Sirius -"

Marlene stopped in her tracks. It was Sirius, but he wasn't alone. He was snogging a blonde girl with long legs. She had him pressed up against the wall and he was moaning slightly.

"Sirius," she whispered tears coming to her eyes sharply and suddenly. The blonde girl, becoming aware of Marlene's presence, suddenly broke off their kissing to glance at her.

"Oops," she giggled, noticing the hurt expression on Marlene's face. "Sorry." She hurried away.

"Marley," Sirius said, finally sensing her being there. "It's not what it looks like, I swear."

"Then what is it, Sirius?" Marlene said, half-sobbing. "What is it?"

"It's -" Sirius broke off, looking down ashamedly. "I don't know."

"Then I have nothing more to say to you," Marlene said, turning to leave, wiping her eyes.

"Marley, please don't go," Sirius said, catching her by the arm. She shook him off, anger at him kindling.

"I trusted you, Sirius," she whispered with deadly venom. "And I shouldn't have."

"No, Marley, stay!" Marlene, hating herself, turned and looked at Sirius again. His dark grey eyes were pleading with her. "Marley, will you let me explain?"

"No," Marlene cried, and before waiting for an answer she ran at top speed out of the pub and into the street outside. Sirius, of course, followed.

As Marlene burst outside, a wave of cold air hit her, followed by a shower of light snow. It was December, after all, and therefore they were prone to some less-than-good weather. She shielded her eyes and attempted to trudge back to the alley so she could Apparate without being seen.

"Marley!" It was Sirius. Calling her, begging her to come back. But she wouldn't come back. She wouldn't get ensnared in his trap again.

Suddenly, with little warning, a strong hand grabbed around her waist and spun her around. She found her face inches from Sirius's, his grey eyes wide and pleading.

"Marley, she kissed me, I swear," he said desperately, gripping her hand tighter. "I'd never cheat on you – I'm better than that."

"But how do I know that you're telling the truth?" Marlene said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Just know that I love you," Sirius said. "And nothing will change that. Ever. I've grown up a lot in the past few years, and so I know what love is now."

"And what is it, Sirius?" Marlene said, looking him square in the face. "What is love?"

"Love is you," he said in all sincerity. Glancing about in the snowstorm swirling around them, he fumbled with something in his pocket. As he drew it out, Marlene let out a little gasp. It was a small velvet box just big enough for a ring.

Sirius gave her a half-glance before getting down on one knee, not caring that his trousers would be soaked in snow. He held out an ornate diamond ring furnished in silver with little gold markings. "Marlene McKinnon, will you marry me?"

Marlene felt the world rise up in glory around her. For once, she felt like anything could be possible, as long as she had Sirius.

"Yes, Sirius," she whispered. "I'll marry you."

Sirius got up and let out a whoop before sliding the ring down on her finger. It gleamed there in the darkness of the night, a beautiful gemstone as an amulet against the dark.

"I love you, Sirius," she whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

"And I love you."


End file.
